You're My Number 1
by Herschel Nougatson
Summary: 'As the Checkered Flag falls, you're either happy or sad. The cool night air soothes the sweaty skin as the drivers climb from their cars after the final lap of the season. They're all left wondering, 'What if' Tears of joy fall for the one you've been rooting for, or tears of sorrow stream down your face, for the agony of defeat. It's all a part of racing, & it always will be.'


**You're my Number 1**

_It's one week before the NASCAR 2013 Season Finale in Homestead-Miami Speedway in Miami, Florida. I already know Jimmie Johnson will be Champion for the Sixth Time in his career. I'm just getting the hatred out now. Enjoy another Vanilla/Butter fic. Just a heads up, the King Candy in this fic __**does**__ favor Taffyta over the rest of the racers, but he does not actually race, nor is he the same King Candy from the Film._

* * *

**(Rancis POV)**

"Good luck today Nelly," I told my girlfriend, Vanellope von Schweetz. Today was a very important day, it was the race that would decide the 2013 Champion of Sugar Rush. Only my Nelly and her rival, Taffyta, were mathematically eligible to win the Sugar Cup. Most of the time, Vanellope was calm and collected as Jeff Gordon, yet today was a little different. I could tell she was just hiding the fact that she was deathly nervous, but I gave her credit, she was doing a smashing job at it.

"Luck ain't got nothin' to do with it Flugs," Vanellope replied to me as she kissed my cheek and put her racing goggles on, "I got this in the bag, that lollipop licker's gonna be eating my dust once I hoist that shiny trophy," she continued as the King's fanfare commenced playing. Since only Nelly and Taffyta were eligible for the championship, they were the only karts on the track today. That also meant that whoever won the race, would be crowned champion. I ran up the grandstands to sit down with my bros, Swizzle and Gloyd. I had a good feeling that Vanellope would be able to pull it off, yet there was that bad feeling gnawing at the back of my mind that Taffyta _might_ be able to pull off the upset.

"Thitizens of Sugar Rush!" King Candy announced through his megaphone. Mod that lisp, I swear Tobikomi programmed that damned lisp in just to annoy us. "It hath been a wondrouth racing seathon, but today we crown our new champion! Be it Taffyta Muttonfudge!" he announced proudly as Taffyta walked across the stage with her all-to-common smug look on her face and her lollipop in her mouth, "or Vanellope von Schweetz," King Candy introduced Vanellope rather dully. Everyone, even Taffyta, knew that King Candy favorited Taffyta more-so than any other racer, a fact that the queen of Smugness took advantage of. "Tho, without further ado, let the Thugar Rush 2013 Theaton finale commenth!" King Candy announced and rang the bell for Vanellope and Taffyta to start their engines. The two girls both walked, side by side to their karts and turned back to each other. They really had a love-hate kind of rivalry to be specific. Their egos always forced them to take things extremely seriously, even so much as to racing to get to dinner first. A marshmallow reporter stuck a microphone in between Nelly and Taffyta to catch the last minute word exchange between the two of them.

_'Good luck today Von Schweetz,'_ Taffyta said to Vanellope as the two shook hands. Vanellope smirked and squeezed Taffyta's white-gloved hand.

_'Right back at ya Muttonfudge,'_ Nelly replied. The two climbed into their karts, strapped themselves in, and ignited their engines. King Candy happily hopped on over to the flag stand and eagerly waved a green flag as the green light and a horn went off, signaling the start of the 20 lap race. "Go get her Nelly," I said to myself as I clutched my lucky peanut butter cup in my right hand.

* * *

**(One Race Later. Normal POV)**

Rancis, Swizzle, and Jubileena all hung their heads in silence while Gloyd was whooping and hollering as Taffyta did a victory burn out on the front stretch. Vanellope slowly pulled her kart off to the side and just sat there, head hung low while the lowly growl of her engine drowned out her soft whimpers. Vanellope had lost her bid for her first Championship by 0.002 of a second, the closest finish in Sugar Rush history. Rancis bid farewell to his friends as he maneuvered his way through the crowd of fans to get to his girlfriend. Once he did, the scene before him shredded his heart to pieces. Vanellope lay her head on her pretzel steering wheel, her arms laced across it as a support while her goggles frosted up from her salty and bitter tears. "Nelly?" Rancis asked. Vanellope sniffled and turned her head up slowly to see Rancis. She whimpered again and flung her arms around his body.

"I-if the stupid finish line was just half a foot further," Vanellope started before becoming to choked up to finish her statement. Rancis calmed her down and rubbed her back. She snuggled her head into his neck for even more comfort.

"It's okay Nelly, shhhhh," Rancis cooed her, "you drove the best race of your life Nelly, and I'm glad to have seen it as your boyfriend," Rancis told her as pulled back to look into her eyes. He dropped her hood back and lifted her goggles from her face. She sniffled again as she swallowed in what Rancis had said. He lifted his hand up and with his thumb, gently wiped away her tears.

"But Flugs, I _lost_," she whispered, "and my fans, they're so disappointed, I hate that this happened to them, I'm such a failure," she cried out softly as she sank to the ground with her back to her trusty kart. Rancis dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around Vanellope's neck. His lips softly brushed against her salty cheek and warmed her face up.

"Vanellope," Rancis said softly, "look at your fans, they're still supporting you 100%, even though you lost, sure they might be disappointed that you lost, but they're still proud to be your fans and cheer you for next season," he cheered her up. Vanellope cracked a small smile and Rancis lifted her head up at the sight of the smile. He lent her his hand and he pulled her up.

"Rancis, the worst part about this is I let you down," Vanellope explained, "I wanted to win for you, for being there for me," she softly emptied her feelings to her boyfriend. Rancis huffed and grabbed her shoulders and quickly, yet at the same time, gently kissed her on the lips. Caught off guard, Vanellope almost inaudibly squeaked, but soon melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Rancis' neck. He soon parted his peanut butter flavored lips form her vanilla flavored lips.

"Vanellope von Schweetz," he started, "you drove your heart out every race this season and even harder tonight, and that's all I could ever ask from you," Rancis retorted, "sure I am a little saddened that you didn't claim victory tonight, but just know this: You're My Number One. Just as long as you try your best, you'll always _be_ the best to me, and I couldn't see it any other way," he told her with the warmest smile she had ever seen in her life.

"Thank you Rancis," was all she could muster as the two warmly embraced each other once again. In the background, the season finale ceremonies had started up and King Candy presented the Trophy.

"Hoo-Hoo-Hoo!" He said cheerfully and kind of 'floated' in the air, "my loyal thubjects! It ith my honor to prethent to you the 2013 Thugar Rush Champion: TAFFYTA MUTTONFUDGE!" He declared happily as he handed Taffyta the shiny golden trophy. All of Taffyta's fans, including Gloyd, went nuts as she pumped it into the air. Flashbulbs went off as reporters began taking victory headlines for the next day, but one of them noticed Rancis comforting Vanellope behind the crowd.

"Now there's a heartwarming story!" He exclaimed to himself as he made his way over just as Rancis called Vanellope 'His Number 1.'

* * *

**(The Next Day)**

Rancis and Vanellope cuddled all night in Rancis' house as Taffyta held her victory party at her house all night. The couple woke up to the paper candy person bringing them their morning paper. Rancis rolled his eyes and picked up the morning newspaper while Vanellope made cinnamon toast and hot cocoa for the both of them. As Vanellope handed him his food, Rancis dropped the newspaper in awe of what he saw before his eyes. He slowly picked the newsprint up and carefully reread it.

"Flugs, what's wrong?" Vanellope asked as she swallowed her food. Rancis turned the front page slowly towards Vanellope who had the same reaction. "You're kidding," Vanellope said quietly as she read the front page headline: "You're My Number 1" Under the picture of Rancis hugging Vanellope was a summary of the article and Vanellope teared up as she read it._  
_

_'Rancis Fluggerbutter, Boyfriend of Vanellope Von Schweetz, cheers up the Runner-Up in points after her hard fought battle for the Sugar Rush Cup.' _Vanellope set the newspaper down and kissed Rancis on the cheek.

"Rancis," she started, "I don't care if I do win a championship or not, you're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me," she said sweetly before the two cuddled back up to each other and turned on the TV to watch SportsCenter. Rancis smiled and wrapped his arm around his girl, happy enough to have her in his life.

**END**

* * *

_Not my longest and probably not my best, but I felt that this had to be written. It's that time of year again when NASCAR crowns its three champions on three magical nights. February to November, that's the length of NASCAR's season. And I wanted a 'Cheering up' Vanilla/Butter story. So please, favorite, review and __recommend, I'm going to bed. _


End file.
